1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mount, and more particularly, to a side-assembly type of transmission mount that simplifies the process of combining a transmission with a car body and reduces manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmissions of vehicles are apparatuses transmitting power from the engine to the driving wheels by changing the torque and speed in accordance with the traveling states of the vehicles, and directly connected to the crankshaft of the engine by the clutch. Therefore, the transmissions generate a large amount of vibration and noise due to its mechanical operation and the operation of the engine.
Therefore, the transmission is mounted on the car body frame by a transmission mount to improve riding comfort for the passengers in the vehicle by minimizing transmission of vibration and noise which are generated from the engine and the transmission to the car body.
A method of mounting the transmission on the car body frame depends on the structure of the subframe of the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1A, in a 4-point support type, that is, a #-type subframe structure, a power train is fixed on the subframe by fastening front and rear roll mounts and then decked to the car body, and the assembly is finished by fastening an engine mount and a transmission mount in the next process, as shown in FIG. 1B.
On the contrary, as shown in FIG. 2A, in a 3-point support type, that is, an H-type subframe structure, the assembly is finished by simultaneously mounting an engine mount and a transmission mount, with only a rear roll rod temporarily fastened and a power train disposed on a subframe and not fixed, as shown in FIG. 2B.
Recently, the 3-point type of H-type subframe and mount are widely used even for high-torque engines in order to reduce manufacturing cost and weight of vehicles, such that it is required to change the manufacturing line for the #-type subframe method into the manufacturing line for the H-type subframe method. Accordingly, a large amount of investment is made to modify the line equipment and workers for assembly are further required for mixed manufacturing of the frames.
Further, the engine and transmission mounts are fastened to the car body by bolts from above in the related art, as shown in FIG. 3A, such that a worker fastens them, on the vehicle, and accordingly, a safety accident is likely to occur due to the work on a table at high position, as shown in FIG. 3B. Further, work on the engine is not finished within a limited time in some factories, such that it is required to drastically change the manufacturing line.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.